


Time Out

by Lunarlila



Series: MDLB [3]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Age Play, Caregiver Madelyn, Diapers, F/M, Little John - Freeform, Mommy Madelyn, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlila/pseuds/Lunarlila
Summary: Homelander has earned himself a time out
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Series: MDLB [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644931
Kudos: 13





	Time Out

John was sitting in his time out spot facing the wall. Madelyn hated punishing him, but his attitude lately was rude and respectful. She didn't need to see his face to know he was pouting.

She waits for the time to go off before going over to him. "John, turn around and look at me, "she demands softly, he obeys, shuffling until around until he's facing her. "I put you in time out because you were being disrespectful, next time it'll be a spanking. Now you can come off this spot once you've said sorry and hugged me, ".

"Sorry, " he mumbles into her neck as he hugs her. "Mommy diaper wet, ". His cheeks are pink with embarrassment, Madelyn smiles at him. He does not need to be embarrassed about going to the toilet in a diaper.

"Let's go and get you cleaned up, " She says, stroking his face affectionately. "Then I'll make you up a bottle, ".

John nods his head, putting his thumb into his in his mouth and toddling behind as they go to the changing mat.


End file.
